The End of the World
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: The World's gonna end tomorrow!
1. Chapter 1

Storm walked up to Hawk's room. She was lying on her bed, texting. "Hawk," Storm said knocking. " Hawk looked up at her. "Danger Room, now."

Hawk sighed, finished up her message, and got up. "Didn't we already have one today?"

"Logan wants to have a group one because finals are coming up."

Hawk groaned.

XXXXXXX

After the session, Hawk found Storm in her office. "Hey," she said after knocking. Storm looked up from her paper work.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Think we could go to the beach tomorrow?"

"The beach?"

"Yeah," Hawk said wistfully. "Sandy dunes, ice-cold ocean water, sunbathing-"

"Hawk, I know what a beach is."

"I know you do."

"What's your point?"

"Well, graduation is coming up for the seniors, maybe we could go celebrate out on the beach."

Storm thought about it. "That could possibly work. It would definitely give the chance to relax a little."

"Sweet," Hawk said. Then remembered something. "Oh, by the way, we're all gonna die tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm serious," Hawk said. "My friend just texted me saying that tomorrow the world would end."

"I highly doubt that, Hawk."

"I know, so do I. It would suck if I had to die before my Sweet Sixteen! Not to mention, I still have junior and senior year to look forward to. And it's gonna happen before the wedding."

Storm scowled at her.

"I'm joking!"

Storm shook her head. "I'll talk with Logan and the Professor about the beach tomorrow. That is," she added with a sly smile, "if the world doesn't blow up."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I don't know if any of you guys have heard, but supposedly the world is going to end tomorrow. Some lunatic predicted this. Probably won't happen, but I'm just going to post this in case (LOL :p). Anyway, I'm really going to the beach tomorrow and wont be back until Sunday, so the kids and the others ARE going to the beach to celebrate graduation (as my cousin is graduating and we're going to the beach to celebrate it. So if the world does end, I'll be dying at the beach and before my Sweet Sixteen- which will really SUCK!) So the rest will be posted on either Sunday or Monday.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of hours in the car, which half of the kids slept through, they finally reached the beach. Storm, Logan and Professor X decided that Storm would monitor the girls- Hawk, Rogue, Alison, Kitty, Magma, and Jubilee, while Professor X had Peter, Bobby, Angel, and a couple of others, while Logan had one or two others.

After hanging out on the beach for awhile, someone came out carrying a mermaid right where Hawk was collecting seashells. At first, her back was turned to Hawk, and she wondered if she had a top on. But then she turned and Hawk was relieved to see that she did. The tail was lightgreen and very beautiful.

People noticed the mermaid and started to talk to her, ask her questions, and take pictures.

Her husband later came out and picked her up to take her out into the water. She lost some seagrass and Hawk wondered if she would want it back. She swam out there and saw mermaid swimming with that tail, amazed.

She was soon called in for lunch, and quickly found out that the seagrass was real and bio-degradable.  
>Jubilee pulled her aside. "So?"<p>

"What?" Hawk asked. Normally, she would've caught on to what Jubilee wanted, but, the Professor had literally shut down her telepathy- mainly to keep her from using it, but, also to allow her to sleep instead of picking up active minds; which was more than likely going to happen since they were staying at a hotel.

XXXXXXX

After lunch, everyone went back out into the water. Hawk went out to talk to Mermaid who was still out there. Turns out her name was Bonnie and her husband was- out of all the names in the world- Eric.

Wolverine saw this and got a wolfish grin on his face. Storm knew he was about to cause trouble. "Logan," she warned.

"Ah, come on, Storm, it's only a picture." He gave that puppy-eyed pleading look that no one else could top.

"Oh, okay, but don't embarrass her."

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, everyone was ready for dinner. Dinner took awhile; it didn't come out until the sun had sunset. While they waited, they had group photos and then the sun started to REALLY set. Logan had actually planned for him and Storm to take an evening stroll during sunset; he didn't expect dinner to take this long since had been there since six-thirty. The Professor and Hawk- he had allowed her to use her telepathy for this one task since he couldn't do it all himself, and shut it off again afterward- made it seem like the skies were clear as Storm and Logan flew down for the walk.

Their food arrived when the sun was set about half way. Most of the kids ordered Mac 'n' Cheese- Hawk had a double order of it; Kraft and the homemade- and they all agreed that the homemade was better than the Kraft. Then, they all had dessert; cake and ice cream- Hawk had two bowls of ice cream since she didn't like cake.

XXXXXXX

They went back to one of the suits and hung out for a few minutes. Rogue, Bobby, Hawk, Kitty, Angel, and Alison, then all went up to the sky terrace- Rogue was going to make sure it was okay for them to be up there. She slid the card into the door since you needed one, but then almost automatically slid the door shut. "We're goin' back," she said.

"Why?" they all asked. "We just are."

"Rogue, what happened?" Kitty asked.

Rogue looked around, then turned back to the girls. "There was a topless woman up there," she said in a voice so low, that the other girls had to listen closely, before gasping.

The adults were surprised to see them back so quickly. "What happened?" Storm asked.

"There was a topless woman up there," Rogue said.

Storm rolled her eyes; the Professor shook his head; Logan perked in interest. Storm noticed and sent him a small spark. Logan scowled at her and she pretended not to notice.

"Thanks for not ruining the kids poor eyes, Rogue," Professor X said.

"What about my poor eyes?" Rogue asked, clearly offended.

"Well, your eyes are already ruined from Mystique," Logan said referring to the blue mutant.

"Debatable, Logan," Hawk said.

They just played ninja after that with Logan winning both rounds. Then they all left for their rooms. It was time for bed.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, they all went back out to the beach. Hawk and a couple of others found Sand dollars.

Hawk then sat out to tan. Storm was on her own towel, increasing the breeze ever so slightly to keep herself cool and not get a sunburn.  
>"Aren't you dark enough?" Logan asked.<p>

"I like lying out here in the sun," Storm said sitting up. Even with only a one piece on- all girls were required to wear one or bring a t-shirt- Logan thought that she looked even like a goddess. Storm saw it as clear as if the Professor had taken Hawk's telepathy and had given it to her. "Get those thoughts out of your head before I shock you."

"What thoughts?" Logan asked innocently, sitting down next to her.

"You know what thoughts," Storm said.

"All I was thinking of was your beauty."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Wolverine. But, it's lowered my suspicion a little."

Logan leaned forward and started to kiss her. She returned it. And the moment was ruined when a throat was cleared.

"Think you two can wait another week?" Hawk asked.

Storm glowered at her. "Is there something you need?"

"I think it's time to go. Professor X is coming back for something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, most of this stuff did happen on my vacation (I was not making up the sky terrace incident or the mermaid thing). Yeah, it was really interesting. And the best part is, we survived! Now I can continue posting other stories.**


End file.
